Hopelessly Devoted
by lizzievslife
Summary: Frostiron. Loki and Tony are best friends but Loki wants to be more. His world comes crashing down when Tony admits to him that he likes Natasha. See what happens. Eventual fluff, OOC, highschool AU (Abandoned)
1. Loki

LOKI

God, he was beautiful. The way his black hair always looked perfect even though he didn't do anything to it. The way his smile was warm and inviting and especially the way you could look into his eyes and just melt.

I was looking at Tony Stark. We'd been best friends for as long as I could remember and he was perfect in every way. I looked into his deep, brown eyes and smiled. He had that charm with people, to make them feel special, loved. He smiled back at me and my heart started beating.

"What's up?"

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"You've gone red", his cool voice replied, "Look, I know I'm hot right, but don't build up your hopes like that." He patted me on the back.

He was joking of course. He comes across as arrogant and sarcastic, but this is all just an act. He's really this down to earth guy who's sensitive and writes poetry in his spare time. He plays the part of a joker, a jerk at school. He told me he didn't want to waste his time being himself with people who wouldn't understand the real him. I didn't question him. This character he portrays has played off most of the girls at school and has brought him popularity. I'm kind of like his little sidekick, the one that lives in his shadow. No-one really bothers to talk to me; they only ever make an effort with Tony. Usually, this kind of thing can spark jealousy but he's my world.

"Oh, very funny", I said mockingly. We laughed for a bit. I loved these days, when we would just hang out together, alone.

"Whatever, hey can I copy your maths homework?" he asked.

"No! You can do it yourself, it's easy", I relied, with a slight grin on my face.

"But factorising is soooo hard." He dropped his head onto his desk.

I laughed. He thinks that by elongating his words it'll make me give in. I have to say, it has worked for him previously, but I stopped giving in. He's smart if he tries, but giving him my answers wasn't helping him.

He looked up and gave me his puppy dog eyes. I felt my heart melt away.

"I'm so tired", he complained, rubbing his eyes.

"And whose fault is that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Certainly not mine!" he retorted, "I mean, it _obviously_ wasn't _my_ fault I was watching hardcore porn all night."

"Tony!" I said.

He just winked. I assumed he was up all night reading something that his 'friends' at school would call him gay for.

I wanted to kiss him. Just once, to see what it would be like. To press my lips upon his; slowly and softly but powerful. Of course I couldn't ever do it. He obviously only saw me as a friend, otherwise he'd be the one blushing while I was in his presence. But that wouldn't happen. Imagine Tony Stark having a crush on me? Loki.

No, he liked someone else. Someone he'd been talking about for a long time. Her name was Natasha. Tony always described her as pretty and smart and amazing, I didn't see it. He was pretty sure she liked him back, but then again, all the girls liked Tony.

I rubbed my eyes, it was late.

"I'm off", I said, suddenly standing up.

"Oh no, won't you stay?" He said sarcastically.

I gave him a look and he got the message.

He walked me to the door and looked at me, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked.

He paused, "Nothing, see you tomorrow."

And he shut the door on me. I chuckled to myself. He was so strange sometimes.

It was a cold winter's night. Snowflakes were falling on my face and it chilled my insides. All the trees were bare. I could hear the crunch of the snow under my shoes and my footprints were the only evidence that I had ever been there.

After the 20 minute walk home, I opened my front door and let myself in, instantly warmed. My dad was passed out, drunk on the sofa. I went over to him.

"Dad?!" I yelled in his ear. He didn't stir so I left him and went up to bed. My brother Thor was in my room, smoking weed. He did this often, to try and cover his tracks I suppose.

"Dad's gonna kill you", I said, not looking twice at him.

"Dad's not gonna find out", he replied. He was a horrible older brother, well adoptive brother. I was adopted.

I always felt second best to Thor, even though he was a dick. Everyone always praised Thor and told him he had 'a heart of gold'. This wasn't true. It seemed that he'd always go out of his way to hurt me, physically and mentally. On more than one occasion he has set his dodgy friends to beat me up. It takes them a while to catch me but when they do, I go away feeling like I'm going to die. He's never stood up for me and he's never once considered my feelings. One time, after he sliced my arm with a broken shard of glass, long story don't ask, he stamped on my hands until they too also bled. Then he knelt down next to my head and whispered in my ear, "Never doubt that I love you." He threw my head down and roared with laughter.

I pushed him out my room. On his way out he yelled, "How's your boyfriend?" He was referring to Tony.

"He's fine, now get out."

I turned off the light and got under my duvet. I curled up in a tight ball.

When I was with Tony, I could be myself. When you've lived in a rough neighbourhood like me and faced a life full of violence and crime like my family, you need an escape. For my Dad it was alcohol, for Thor it was drugs and for me, it was Tony. He made me feel like a part of something, in no way my family ever could. It tore me apart when I thought about how much he liked Natasha. I felt like my life had no purpose, like I had no meaning.

It wasn't uncommon that I would cry at night. It's easier then. No one can hear you and no one can see you. You're alone and you can just let it all out. My main reason would be that I was stuck. Stuck in a horrible house, with a horrible family stuck in a horrible school. I was a nobody. I had convinced myself that no one would care if I died, that no one would miss me. Sometimes, I would think about just ending it all but I'd see Tony's face as I received an incoming call from him and I just wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it. He was my saviour.


	2. Natasha

NATASHA

_Tick tock tick tock, _I looked at my watch_. _God, this lesson was dragging. I tapped my pen on my Science book and allowed my mind to wander. I was thinking about what I'd do when I got home; get into my pyjamas and make some hot chocolate probably.

"Now the lithosphere is the-"

This teacher never shut up. He was one of those old men with only little hair and a voice that droned on and on. I'd never seen him smile; He always had a blank expression. I couldn't imagine him with a wife or anything-

"-When lava is underground it's called magma-"

I hope I don't grow up like that-

"-Don't forget to write this down-"

All alone-

"-It will defiantly come up in the exam."

With no one to love-

"Miss Romanoff!"

I jumped, "What?"

"Don't take that tone with me!" His expression had changed from blank to a slight frown, "Have you written all this down?"

"Uh, yes", I meant it to sound convincing but obviously it wasn't enough as he came over to check my book.

"Natasha", he sat down next to me, "You're a bright girl, but you're going to fall behind if you're not paying attention."

Does anyone else feel that teachers are being extra creepy when they do this?

"See if you can copy from anyone around you." He got up and walked back to the front of the class.

"Psst."

I looked to my right. It was Tony Stark.

"Here." He slid me his book.

I smiled. "Thanks."

I put my head down to copy his work. I hoped that this would close conversation between us as I didn't like him. Unfortunately, I'm not that lucky.

"Your hair looks nice today", he started.

I briefly rolled my eyes and then put on my nice voice.

"Thanks", I repeated.

He's so annoying. I tried to block him out. Okay, so the lithosphere is the crust of the Earth and the top bit of the mantle.

"Hey"

The mantle moves around slightly as it's made of magma.

"Natasha"

Magma is the name we give to lava when it's underground.

"Natasha!"

"What?!" I said loudly. I noticed the rest of the class staring at me. After a couple of awkward seconds, they turned their attention back to their work. And Tony turned his attention to me.

"I was wondering, do you wanna meet up after school or something?"

I stifled a laugh.

"Oh, not today sorry, I have a dentist appointment", I lied.

"Oh okay, what about tomorrow?"

"Ah, I have to take my cat to the vet."

"What about next week?"

Was he ever going to give up?

"Uh, yeah, maybe."

Urgh. This meant he was going to bug me for the next week.

"Cool", he said as if he was some kind of lady killer. I wanted to throw up.

At that moment the bell rang. Thank the heavens. I picked up my bag and gave my book to the teacher. On my way out the classroom, Loki bumped into me.

"Sorry", he mumbled.

I gave him a look of disgust, "Fuck off, freak."

He walked off with his head down.

He's just as annoying as Stark, except he keeps to himself. He just does stupid things like walk right into you. He's just weird. He actually wears the ugly school jumpers that the rest of us have repelled. Okay, maybe it's a bit harsh judging someone by whether they're wearing a jumper or not but he's just…different. He stands out in a crowd because of his black hair, pale skin and his scary, intense eyes. I've never really talked to him properly, but I've already formed my opinion of him. Freak. Loser.

I don't really have friends. I mean, I used to, but they left me. I'm a bitch, I'll admit that but I tell it how it is. Why should you try and be nice to the rest of the world when at the first chance they get, they'll stab you in the back?

I'm sour. And I don't mind. I'm not really a people person. But at school, they don't understand this. They're all so stupid.

I walked home. I know that some people become unhappy when their family goes through difficulties but my family makes a special effort to cheer me up but it just makes me dislike them more and more.

I opened my front door.

"Hello sweetie, how was your day?" She put on an exaggerated smile.

See what I mean? My mum is so patronizing.

"It was miserable", I replied, throwing my bag on the floor.

She immediately knelt down to pick it up and hang it up on a coat hanger. I sighed.

"I'm going to bed", I announced.

"Darling, it's only 4", she said with a fake laugh.

I hate my family.

"Hey, it gets me away from you", I said with no emotion. And then I walked up the stairs and fell on my bed.

I don't see a future for myself. I have no idea what I'll do with my life. But, above all, I don't care.


End file.
